


the world is ours

by ihatefindingusernames



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kitten!, M/M, Post-Canon, Wedding Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihatefindingusernames/pseuds/ihatefindingusernames
Summary: As Isak stood there, staring at the most beautiful man he had ever seen, he couldn’t help but smile. This stunning man was his soon to-be husband. Isak just smiled and watched.-Or the wedding fic I wanted, so I wrote it





	the world is ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puddingandpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingandpie/gifts).



> happy birthday to my sweetest josie posie! love you so much, and i hope your day will be as awesome as you<3
> 
> so i started writing this fic like mid s4, aka a very long time ago, and the only reason it's finished is all the beauties in the skam discord, so thanks a lot to all of you<3 also a hell of a big thanks to  sarah  for being my beta and making this readable, and  steph  for her nice comments and her love<3
> 
> i made a playlist for this fic, which is mentioned in here somewhere,  so just click here if you want to listen while reading. 
> 
> (also yes, i managed to post this for a little while earlier, bc of some technical difficulties rip. tbh i just managed to push the wrong button. thanks to the sweet anon who managed to comment it before i deleted it tho<3)

As Isak stood there, staring at the most beautiful man he had ever seen, he couldn’t help but smile. This stunning man was his soon to-be husband. Isak just smiled and watched. Suddenly, he saw his life flash before his eyes. Not in the “I am about to die” kind of way, but the “look at how far we’ve come” way. Because they had. They had gone through so much.

 

-

 

_From the start, their relationship had been serious, Isak had always known that. He had known from the day they first moved in together that Even would be the man he would one day marry._

 

_While Isak was in his second year of high school, Even made up with his friends from Elvebakken. It was ugly at first, and it took some time, but Isak could see how much happier Even looked afterwards. The Bakka boys even apologized for the fight between them. It had turned out that everything was just a big misunderstanding, but that’s a story for another time. Even was best buddies with Mikael again, and Isak was glad for it. Friendships had been make in Isak’s regard, too in that he’d started hanging out with Sana. A lot. He liked her, she was good company, and she always supported him._

 

_Seeing Even make up with his old friends inspired Isak to do something similar. He contacted his mother. Even helped Isak redefine his view of mental illness, and understood that Isak wanted his mother back in his life and helped him achieve that. During the summer he slowly started talking more and more with his mother, regaling each other of the time they’d lost. The past year she had started taking meds, and was now taking care of herself. Isak was so happy that she was better and talking to him again. Unfortunately, even if Isak was on good terms with his mother again, he didn’t speak a lot to his father. They were closer than when he’d left, but Isak still didn’t trust Terje. Eventually, he’d had to settle with what Isak wanted._

 

 

 

_When Isak started university, things got a little different. Both he and Even had a lot of schoolwork, and they both had part time jobs. Those years were harder, as their communication suffered, but Even never left him, so Isak never left Even either. There were times things were strenuous, and tensions rose, resulting in “breaks” but they always ended up back together, because they just simply couldn’t live without each other. That’s just how strong their love was._

 

_Even started drawing cartoons for a local newspaper. The pay was surprisingly good, and after he graduated from art school it became his full time job. Isak could see how much Even loved his work, how his eyes sparkled every time he drew something for the next day’s issue._

 

_Of course Even still had bipolar episodes. Those would never leave, but they were a part of Even that Isak accepted and learned about, and as they grew older they learned how to handle them better still. Regardless, one of the best ideas they had ever come up with happened while Even was manic._

 

_A cat._

 

 _One day Isak had returned home from work to find a cat in their living room. He was confused, but nonetheless intrigued. Who wouldn’t be? Then, Even walked out of the bathroom and started rambling about how he had bought a cat. First Isak wanted them to return it, but soon changed his mind. How could he not? That gorgeous little ball of fluff had jumped on the couch, and into Isak’s arms. She was the sweetest kitten Isak had ever met, and it didn’t take long until she was the third addition to their little family. Even had named her[Lille Maud,](https://ihatefindingusernames.tumblr.com/post/172172626758/this-is-lille-maud-the-most-adorable-little) and it fit her just perfectly._  

 

 

 

_At age 22, Isak graduated. He started work as a teacher in an elementary school, which inevitably made him think of the future. He hoped that one day he and Even would have one or two of those little pain-in-the-ass but cute-as-hell kids. That thought never left his mind._

 

_If you had asked anyone who knew Isak and Even, they would have claimed that Even would be the one to propose. Even was the one for romantic gestures and valentine's days. Sure, Isak loved when Even did romantic stuff for him, but this time he wanted to do something himself, something big. Any time he had previously tried to do something romantic for Even, it didn’t work out. But he could to change that._

 

_After months of saving his hard earned money, Isak went out to buy the prettiest ring he could find. He also bought several dozen roses, sparkling wine, a lot of candles and cat food. After he had gotten home and fed Lille Maud, he sent Even a text asking when he would be home.._

 

_Isak made a trail of rose petals and candles from their front door to the bedroom. He turned off the overhead lights and lit the candles, dressed up in his nicest shirt and that blue tie he knew Even loved. The sparkling wine was put in the fanciest glasses they had, and he double checked the ring again. He wanted everything to be perfect. Isak was ready; he couldn’t be more ready. He was going to ask the love of his life to marry him. He was not nervous. No, not at all._

 

 _Then Even texted him, ‘_ Home in 10’ _, and Isak started freaking out. What had he done? What if Even said no? What if Isak made a fool of himself? What if the apartment burned down because of the candles? Isak’s mind was everywhere. Everything that could possibly go wrong rushed through his mind, and he was all but hyperventilating when he heard the door open. Even was there._

 

_“_ _Isak?” he heard Even say. There was no going back now. He sunk down on one knee, and took a deep breath. He could hear Even following the road of rose petals, until Isak was sure Even stood right behind the door to their bedroom._

 

_When Even walked through the door Isak saw Even’s jaw drop. That probably wasn’t what he had been expecting; after all, it had just been a regular Wednesday until then.._

 

_Before Even could react further, Isak started speaking._

 

_“Even, you’re my one true love. I have known this since we moved in together. Everyone thought we were moving too fast, I mean…” Isak took a deep breath before he continued, “I mean, I was just 17 when me moved in together. But that didn’t matter, I knew it was right. It has always been us against the world, and it always will be.” By this point Even was crying, and Isak’s tongue was tied. “You know, I had a whole speech figured out, but I can’t remember any of it now. Fuck. Yeah, okay so what I wanted to say was, Even Bech Næsheim, will you marry me?”_

 

_“Of course I will, you idiot. Oh my god, I love you so much Isak!” Even said, as he leaned down and kissed Isak with as much passion as he could._

 

-

 

When Isak looked back at it, it was one of the best moments of his life. Until now. This moment would beat everything. Standing at the altar with Even, the man he loved, in front of all of their friends and family. If you told 16 year old Isak that one day he was going to get married to a man, he would have laughed in your face.

 

Even was a traditional man, and he wanted to get married in a church. Even if Isak wasn’t religious, he would do anything to please Even, especially as the venue wasn’t of the most importance.. When Isak told his mother, she was so happy she started crying. They ended up having the ceremony at Sagene church, and Isak was brought back to the day when Isak and Even were reunited.

 

Isak turned his head to the right, and looked at Jonas, his best man. Jonas smiled, giving him a nod and a piece of paper.

 

“Time for your vows,” the priest said, “Isak, will you start?”

 

Isak took a quick look at the piece of paper Jonas had handed him, but he didn’t really need to. He knew them all by heart.

 

“I, Isak Valtersen, take you, Even Bech Næsheim, to be my husband. I will love you unconditionally and without hesitation, for it is your heart that moves me, your spirit that inspires me, your humor that delights me, and your hand I want to hold for all of our days.

 

I promise to always love you. I promise to always support and take care of you. I will stand by you, no matter what happens. I will do whatever I can to make sure you will always feel as loved, and happy, as you do today, for the rest of our lives. I promise to love, respect, and trust you, and give you the best of myself, for I know that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone.”

 

Isak never let his gaze wander from Evens eyes, and he could see that both of them were on the verge of tears. Even grinned before he took a deep breath, and started his own vows.

 

“Isak, you are my best friend. I promise to laugh with you, cry with you, and grow with you. I will love you when we are together and when we are apart. I promise to support your dreams and to respect our differences, and to love you and be by your side through all the days  of our lives. I know that I will always try my best to save you, and make sure you know that you are never alone. I will make sure we live the best life we can together, because losing you is something I never want to think about.”

 

Isak was now crying. He let out a quiet “I love you” while Even wiped away his tears. Not a single thing in the world could ruin this moment. Everything was perfect.

 

Amal, Sana and Yousef’s daughter, and Josie, Jonas and his girlfriend’s daughter,  gave them their rings. They were 4 and 3 years old and both of them looked so beautiful in their matching dresses. Amal had the biggest smile on her face and Josie was so excited to be a bridesmaid. According to Jonas, the wedding had been everything Josie had talked about the last weeks.

 

“You may now kiss,” they heard the priest say. But if Isak was being honest, he could only hear his heartbeat and the lovely sound of Evens breathing. The audience cheered and Isak was pretty sure he could see Mikael, Mutta and Jonas shed a tear. Everything was just beautiful.

 

 

 

After the ceremony was over, Isak and Even walked down the aisle. Around them was all the people they loved and cared for. Next, everything goes into a blur. Isak doesn't remember much, except for tons of hugs, congratulations and kisses from Even. In front of them was a white tesla, with a sign that said “just married” and tin cans.

 

They had hired a wedding photographer that had taken pictures of them during the ceremony, and now it was time for the real photoshoot. The tesla brought them to a beach a little outside of Oslo. The photographer was lovely, and she got some really nice shots. Of course, Even had input on everything, but Isak couldn’t care less.

 

 

 

The party was held at Plaza. At first, Isak had hesitated a bit, thinking of the night so many years ago, but Even convinced him by telling him that he wanted to make some new and better memories there. Isak was sold, but really, Even could have convinced him to have the party in a dumpster.

 

When they arrived at Plaza, everyone was already there. Jonas was the first to greet them. Quickly, Jonas turned around and gave Magnus a thumbs up.

 

“Hello everyone!” Magnus said into a speaker. “Welcome to the Evak wedding! What a wonderful day to get married, isn’t it? So Jonas told me that I’m going to be the toastmaster. I’m not really sure what a toastmaster does, but I’ll do my best,” Magnus says as the guests laugh. “A little bird told me that before the dinner, there will be the first dance. So Isak and Even, get ready!”

 

Isak looks at Even, with the most fond look on his face. The song, Mystery Of Love by Sufjan Stevens, begins to play. Slowly, they start dancing, as everyone around them watches. Both Isak and Even are lost in the moment, and doesn't even notice all the cameras taking pictures. The minutes past fast, and suddenly the song is over.

 

“Jonas, is this thing on now?” Magnus says, with a confused voice. Laughter fills the room. “Oh, okay,” he continues, “that was lovely boys, but now it’s time for food! There is a tapas and mini hamburgers over there, by all the flowers. Let the grooms have their share first, after that, everyone is free to take whatever they want.”

 

Even looks at Isak, before he says: “So, do you want any hamburgers, _husband?_ ” and winks. After all these years, Isak still blushes at Even’s horrible attempt at winking. How is his boyfriend, no his _husband_ , this cute? And to think that Isak would get the privilege of loving Even the rest of his life.

 

The food tastes delicious, and of course Magnus has a need to express his love for the burgers over the microphone. He also cracks some jokes, and everyone laughs. Suddenly, Jonas taps his fork against his glass and stands up. The room grows quiet in anticipation. Isak looks at Jonas, unsure of what to expect. Jonas looks back at him, wiggles his eyebrows, before he looks back at the crowd.

 

“Isak, Even,” Jonas starts, “I’m really proud of being here today. Watching how both of you have grown these years, both as individuals and a couple. I still remember the day Isak and I sat down, ate a kebab, and he told me about Even. At the moment I was kind of pissed at Even, for not breaking up with his then-girlfriend, but looking at where they are now, I’m glad you found your way. Before Isak met Even, he was very grumpy. I’m not saying he isn’t grumpy now, but he was even worse back then. And before you say something on that Isak, I have several witnesses!” Before Jonas could continue, Isak huffs, and the room starts to laugh.

 

“I think that I’ve gotten to the point in a best man speech, where I tell everyone embarrassing stories about you, don’t you think Isak? Where should I begin, there are so much to tell? Like the one time you tried to make tea with warm water from the tap, which I should thank Sana for telling me about. Or maybe that one time when we were in high school, and you decided it was a good idea to get high in the middle of our classes? But there is more to you than embarrassing stories. You’re a great friend, who always has peoples back, and I love you.”

 

“Even, I know you already know this, but I’m still going to tell you; you’re incredibly lucky to have Isak by your side. Also know that if you ever hurt him, I have an army that will come after you. So to wrap this up, a toast to Isak and Even!”

 

By the end of Jonas’ speech, Isak is in tears. He stands up, runs to Jonas and gives him the biggest bear hug. At that moment Isak can’t think about anything else than how much he loves Jonas. Jonas who has always been with him, and who will always be there.

 

After Jonas held his best-man-speech, Mikael held his. It was funny, beautiful and touching, and had everyone in tears. Both Isak and Evens mom held a speech each, along with Eva, Elias, Eskild and Sana.

 

 

 

Isak was the happiest he had been his entire life, and just when he thought it couldn’t get better, it did. He watched Even giving Mikael a nod, before nervousing clinking his spoon against his glass. Even stood up, and turned to look at Isak.

 

“Isak, the man of my dreams, I am so happy to finally be able to call you my husband. I love you so much, and I’ll love you in infinite time. I love you so much I can’t even try to express my feelings for you, but I made [a playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/miiaaf/playlist/5rxfD42XKn2o8Lazcg4Qav) for you. So Isak, will you give me the pleasure to dance with me the next hour?”

 

Looking at Even with stars in his eyes, Isak nodded his head as the music started playing. _Can’t help falling in love_ , the cover by Haley Reinhart. Even led Isak out on the dance floor, and took him in his arms. As they danced slowly through the first three songs, the world around them disappeared. It was only Isak and Even left in the universe, and it ended up high on Isaks Favourite Moments With Even™ list.

 

Slowly Isak started looking around the room, with all his friends and family. Eva and Noora are slowly dancing together in a corner, Vilde and Magnus too. Jonas and his new girlfriend, Mia, are swinging Josie around. Normally they wouldn’t bring their kid to a wedding, but Isak insisted that they brought Josie, at least for the dinner, so Jonas’ mom is picking Josie up soon.

 

“I love you, but I’ll be right back, don’t move!” Isak said, as he walked towards Jonas, Mia and Josie. He got on his knees, looked at Josie and asked her; “Hi little one, would you like to join me and Even for a dance?”

 

Josie looked at him with big eyes and smiled. Isak picked her up and walked back over to Even. When they reached Even, he smiled, took Josie in his right hand and Isak in his left. They jumped around for the entire _5 Fine Frøkner_ , before Jonas came and told them Josie had to be picked up.

 

“Wow, I can’t even believe you made this playlist. It’s just so cute and extra. Thank you,” Isak said while looking at Even with tears in his eyes. Isak didn’t know that it was possible to let out so many happy tears in just one day.

 

“Well, you know me, Even Extra Valtersen-Næsheim.”

 

“God, I love being able to call you my husband, mr. Valtersen-Næsheim”

 

“I could say the same, mr. Valtersen-Næsheim. Also I hope you don’t mind that I added some not very romantic songs to the playlist. I just felt like these songs were our songs, you know?”

 

“If I mind? Oh my god Even, of course I don’t mind. I thought I already told you how much I love this playlist. And you,” Isak said with a huge grin on his face. They looked each other in the eyes, and suddenly they were kissing. As the playlist continued, they stayed in each others arms.

 

 

 

After the playlist, Isak and Even started mingling around the room and talking to all the guests. While Even was talking to some of his co-workers, Isak walked up to the DJ podium and grabbed the microphone that was there.

 

“Hello everyone!” he slowly started out, as the room turned quiet. “First of all, I want to start out thanking everyone for coming, it means a lot for us. But that’s not the reason I am standing here. So, Even, the love of my life, it turns out that great minds think alike. Just as you did, I also chose a non-traditional way of holding a speech.”

 

Out in the audience Even’s eyes find Isaks. They give each other a little smile, before Isak continues.

 

“Remember for my 18th birthday, you made me a video. I still look at that video like once a week, so it inspired me to make something like that to you. I am very aware that I’m not very good at that stuff, so I got Mikael to help me. That smug bastard probably knew all about our ideas. Well yeah, roll the film, or something.”

 

Isak walks down to Even, and the video starts to play on the big screen. 20 seconds into the movie, Even is crying. He gives Isak a fond look and tries to wipe the tears away. After the video, Even wraps Isak in the biggest and tightest hug Isak could imagine.

 

“I love you so much, I can’t believe you did that!” Even says into the crock of Isak’s neck. They continue to dance, until Magnus announces that it’s time for cakes. Of course, they do the traditional cake eating with feeding each other, and everyone around them is talking about how cute Isak and Even are together.  

 

After the cakes, the dancing continues. This time it’s a little more relaxed, and more free. At one point Even was dancing with Sonja, whom he stayed friends with over the years, and Isak with Vilde. But Even and Isak always found their way back to each other.

 

 

 

The entire night Isak was beaming. It was beautiful, and everything was perfect. But if you asked Isak, the most beautiful and perfect thing of them all, was Even.

 

After the wonderful night full laughter, love, tears and happiness was over, Even and Isak went to their room. A suite. And God, this night was way better than last time they were in this same room.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and feel free to scream to me @  tumblr 


End file.
